Baal
Baal (バール, Baaru) is a demon in Shin Megami Tensei series. Not to be confused with Baal Zebul, Baal appears as a standalone demon not associated with Lucifer. History Baal is a Semitic title that means Master or Lord. While it can actually refer to a large number of different deities, Baal, or Bael is used to describe high ranking demons in Christian mythology. Shin Megami Tensei depicts Baal (or Bael), one of the principal kings in Hell, ruling over the East. Some sources cite Baal as a duke, with 66 demons under his command. Kaneko's art of Baal look very similar to the image depicted in the Dictionnaire Infernal. Curiously, since the Baal Avatar in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne appears so radically different from the previous portrayals of Baal in Shin Megami Tensei, it could be referring to another deity which was often called Baal. Baal Avatar more closely resembles the statues of Hadad, who was a deity commonly called Ba'al. However, the Baal Avatar is just an Avatar of Baal, so it is possible that the demon Baal (Bael) simply created an avatar that looked different. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Demonic sponsor of Yosuga (as Baal Avatar) *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Baal, known as Baal Avatar is a Demonic Sponsor and the 'God' of the Reason of Yosuga in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. After inheriting the Reason of Yosuga and the Mantra Faction from Gozu-Tennou, Chiaki Tachibana takes advantage of the Manikins efforts of accumulating Magatsuhi to summon their demonic sponsor and establish their Reason, Chiaki leads the Mantra Troops to launch an attack to Asakusa, homeland of the Manikins. Entering the holy-land of the Maniknis, Mifunashiro, Chiaki mercilessly massacres the Manikins and claim their collected Magatsuhi as her own. Her justification of her actions is that, since Manikins' sole purpose of creation is to serve the demons, they have absolutely no rights in establishing their Reason. Summoning Baal Avatar into existence, Baal Avatar then grants the Hito-Shura the power to stock more demons into his side, and leaves, climbing the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In the Tower of Kagutsuchi, Baal Avatar is the final boss of the three Reasons, and, unlike other bosses, the Hito-Shura must face Chiaki, as Baal Avatar in the events of the Tower of Kagutsuchi regardless of his reasons; Should the Hito-Shura supports the Reason of Yosuga, Baal Avatar will attack the Hito-Shura see if the Hito-Shura is fit to live in the World of Yosuga. Should the Hito-Shura is against the Reason of Yosuga, Baal Avatar will attack the Hito-Shura for betraying the Reason of Yosuga. During the battle, Baal Avatar also summons two variation of Ose and Flauros alongside with her, aptly named Hallel Ose and Hallel Flauros, respectively. In either event, Baal Avatar, along with Chiaki is defeated and Baal is shattered to pieces, killing Chiaki as well. However, her last words towards the Hito-Shura differs from his reasons; Should the Hito-Shura supports the reason of Yosuga, Chiaki is pleased to see the Hito-Shura's capabilities, and acknowledges the Hito-Shura for being a better ruler than her. Should the Hito-Shura is against the Reason of Yosuga, Chiaki laments why the Hito-Shura would not understand her Reason, and dies. Defeating Baal Avatar grants the key item Heavenstone. Curiously, Baal Avatar takes the appearance of a more femininee figure compared to the portrayals of Baal in the previous versions, and such, the name Baal Avatar may refer to the substitute name for Hadad, a god of the rain, thunder, fertility and agriculture, and the Lord of Heaven in Canaanite religions. However, the Baal Avatar is more closely related to the Avatar of Baal, so it is possible that the demon Baal (Bael) simply created an avatar that looked different. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' * In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax (Lucifer's Call in the NA release), Baal's Bane is a Curse based attack instead of Magic-typed. Notes In the Sega CD version of Shin Megami Tensei, a new Majin clan enemy called バール appears, with the appearance of a Medusa-like figure with a crown and wings. Who exactly this is meant to be is unknown. Gallery File:BaalavatarSMTIII.jpg|Baal Avatar File:Nocturne-BaalAvatar-Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Baal Avatar Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Maou Clan Category:Majin Clan